


The Strained Son

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Strained Son [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied Beatings, Implied Gender Dysphoria, Implied Torture, Implied Transphobia, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Role Play Solo, Trans Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux always knew transitioning would never be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strained Son

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon Hux is on tumblr at [the-strained-son](the-strained-son.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you have any questions do send them to the good General. He's a busy man, but he can normally get around to a few questions.

He had always known it would be hard.  
  
Ever since his Father chose to remind him daily of his birth, of his circumstances.  
Ever since his time in the training camps went horribly, teased, beaten, sequestered.  
Ever since his first Commanders had used him to teach his comrades how to torture for information.  
  
All because he was different.  
Because he wouldn't back down when treated differently.  
Because he wouldn't allow people to take his gender away from him.  
  
He never relented, he never let words bring him down. Of course, they hurt, they lingered in his mind, they popped up at the worst possible time, and then that venom, that... that poison would curl around his veins, bring him down, make tears prick in his eyes. He'd have to hide his face, make them out to be sweat dripping off his forehead onto the floor. But he never fooled his comrades.  
  
They would rip him to shreds. Make comments.  _Feel_ him through his clothing. They'd laugh as he cried out, tried to break free from their iron grips - but there was never a strength strong enough to break free from them.  
  
His Father was often witness, but he never involved. He merely watched with disgust - disgust for _him_ , disgust for Brendon himself. Brendon Hux had learnt from an early age that he couldn't rely on his Father for help in the Armed Forces.  
  
But none of that mattered anymore.  
  
It was the past.  
  
Clipping his binder on tightly, Hux tugged a plain black shirt on, standing to the side. Ensuring his chest was as flat as possible, he continued getting dressed for the day.  
  
No, his past didn't matter, because now, he was General Hux and he lead an Empire.  
  
Now, a whole new story had started.  
  
General Brendon Hux would take nothing from no one.  
  
Never again.


End file.
